


Every Tuesday

by Skylark



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Character Study, Falling In Love, Flower Language, Fluff, Friendship, Laundromat, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeteuk runs a flower shop, Henry fixes washing machines, and Kyuhyun falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ennie03.livejournal.com/profile)[**ennie03**](http://ennie03.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. (There's an amazing Russian translation [here](http://superjunior.ru/index.php?showtopic=10302), oh my goodness).
> 
> This fic happened because of this conversation:  
> [](http://lark.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lark**](http://lark.livejournal.com/) (5:53:21 PM): [Leeteuk] should be somewhere running a flower shop or something  
> [](http://ennie03.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ennie03**](http://ennie03.livejournal.com/) (5:53:26 PM): hfkawehfkwaehfakwef  
> [](http://lark.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lark**](http://lark.livejournal.com/) (5:53:29 PM): HE SHOULD  
> [](http://lark.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lark**](http://lark.livejournal.com/) (5:53:36 PM): BEING DOTED ON BY OLD GRANDMOTHERS AND SCHOOLGIRLS WALKING HOME  
> [](http://ennie03.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ennie03**](http://ennie03.livejournal.com/) (5:53:38 PM): I WOULD GO TO THAT FLOWER SHOP EVERYDAY  
> [](http://ennie03.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ennie03**](http://ennie03.livejournal.com/) (5:53:41 PM): AND BECOME HIS FRIEND  
> [](http://lark.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lark**](http://lark.livejournal.com/) (5:54:10 PM): ME TOO ;_;

Every Tuesday a person comes into the shop, smelling like the laundromat next door. He smiles at Leeteuk in passing, trying not to distract him from the corsages he's working on—the winter dance is soon, and Leeteuk is always up-to-date with the latest trends—and makes his way to the back of the store. There, the most tropical plants live (and there the heat is highest), and he unwinds his scarf from around his neck and stuffs it into the large bag he always carries. He admires the orchids and plumeria but never touches, something which Leeteuk appreciates.

When Leeteuk glances up from the sprays of baby's breath, a few fingers pinning a last carnation in place, he sees him leaning over and speaking to one quietly.

"Do you like that one?" Leeteuk calls. His customer looks up, eyes wide as if he's been caught doing something silly. (It _is_ a little silly, but Leeteuk understands the impulse.)

"They're all beautiful," the man replies, recovering with a wide smile. Leeteuk murmurs his thanks, and the man continues, "This one is new, isn't it? It wasn't here last week."

Leeteuk nods. "New shipments come in every few months."

"What do you do with the plants you don't sell?"

"Well, usually I have to throw them out," Leeteuk admits, and the man looks instantly pained.

  
Three weeks later, the same man plucks the orchid from the shelf and, after a few soft strokes along its leaves, brings it over to the register.

"You're finally buying it?" Leeteuk says.

"I don't want it to die," he explains. He places it on the counter and stares at it for a moment before pulling his hands away, as if he's unwilling to let go.

"Are you sure?" Leeteuk asks. "Orchids are difficult. They need specific temperatures, humidities..."

The man nods. "I'd appreciate any advice, though," he says, sounding a little nervous.

Leeteuk escorts him to the back of the shop, and a few minutes later the orchid on the counter is surrounded by a tiny collection of supplies. "That will be eighty dollars and forty-five cents," Leeteuk says.

The man hesitates, his hands on the zipper of his bag. "...That's expensive."

"Orchids are expensive," Leeteuk replies evenly.

He stares at the plant for a moment before he shakes his head and pulls out his wallet. "Do you accept American Express?"

After the transaction is over, the man extends a hand. "I'm Zhou Mi," he says. "Thanks for letting me visit your shop all the time."

"Leeteuk," Leeteuk responds, accepting the handshake with a friendly smile. "I knew you'd buy something eventually."

\--

"How's she doing?" Leeteuk asks next Tuesday.

"She's fine," Zhou Mi says, stomping his feet on the mat to dislodge the snow. "I put her close to the radiator. Is she supposed to have spots?"

"On the petals? That's normal," Leeteuk tells him. "It's just part of her coloration."

The phone rings and Leeteuk reaches for it with an apologetic wave; Zhou Mi nods, smiling, and heads to the back to admire the latest shipment of begonias. The snow begins to melt in Zhou Mi's hair. Leeteuk sees him swiping the water off of his neck and walks over with a towel, the phone still pressed to his ear.

"Oh—thanks."

Leeteuk smiles and turns away, replying, "Thank you for calling Miracle Flower Shop, how may I help you?"

\--

"I could keep my calendar by you," Leeteuk says the next time he visits. "It's not Tuesday unless Zhou Mi comes."

He laughs, adjusting his bag. "I have a lot of clothing," he says, "And the laundromat's heater is broken, so it's easier to come here. Actually, a lot of things are broken in that laundromat," he says, as if to himself. "Most of the washing machines are broken too. Not many people go there."

"It's under new management now, isn't it?" Leeteuk asks. He'd heard from Shindong, who owned a shop across the street.

Zhou Mi shrugs, spreading his hands. "He's just running it until his uncle recovers from surgery," he says. "His name is Han Geng."

\--

"Of _course_ they're broken, they're from _China,_ " Leeteuk hears when he opens the door. Zhou Mi is right; the laundromat is unusually cold, but most of the machines are off and so, evidently, is the heater. He adjusts his grip on the vase and walks farther in until he sees two men. The younger one is on his knees before an open dryer, wiping his forehead with the back of one gloved hand.

"Hello?" Leeteuk ventures, and the two of them turn.

"Sorry," the older man offers with a slight accent and a smile, "We're cl—" Then he takes in Leeteuk's lack of laundry and abundance of flowers. "Can I help you?" he tries again, cautiously.

"I'm Leeteuk," he says, shifting the vase to one hand and extending the other one. Han Geng takes it; his hand is cold, which isn't surprising, considering the store's temperature. "I own the flower shop next door. I heard you're Mr. Chen's nephew?"

"Yes," Han Geng says. "I should be here for a few months." The mechanic has now crawled partially into the washing machine, leaving his legs and some of his torso exposed. "That's Henry," he says. "He's a friend of the family." Henry sticks a hand out of the machine and waves before there are a series of loud clanging noises.

"I think this is a lost cause," Henry declares a moment later. "Honestly, it'll be cheaper for you to just buy new ones—it's Canada, we have more washing machines than people."

Han Geng rolls his eyes and tries to nudge Henry further into the washing machine, but Henry kicks free easily. "Stop," he says, distracted, before he starts wrestling with the machine again.

Leeteuk laughs and Han Geng looks up, a soft smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Come to the back," he offers. "I've got a space heater in there, and Henry should be busy for a while."

Leeteuk settles the vase on his desk as Han Geng pours two cups of tea. "I brought the flowers for your uncle," he says.

"Thank you," Han Geng replies, handing him a cup. "I'll tell him you send your regards." Leeteuk nods his thanks and Han Geng settles into a chair, waving at Leeteuk to sit as well.

"So. A flower shop," Han Geng says.

"It's a good life." Leeteuk replies. "Are you looking to take over the laundromat eventually?"

Han Geng shakes his head. "I'm going to take over my parents' restaurant," he says. "Probably."

"You're not sure?"

"Things will happen as they happen," Han Geng says, shrugging.

\--

Leeteuk is starting to think that he needs more space. He's had to resort to stocking surplus on the highest shelves in the store and he's getting really tired of breaking out the stepladder every two minutes.

By the end of the day, he's cursing under his breath as he sets the ladder up. He's preparing to climb it when a skinny arm reaches over his head, plucks the box from the shelf, and hands it to him.

"The sign outside says you're hiring," the kid says with a smirk.

\--

Kyuhyun works hard, but Leeteuk quickly learns that he's best situated in the back room or at least behind the cash register—anywhere that keeps him as far away from customers as possible. It always starts the same way: a customer asks a question, Kyuhyun gives a humorous answer, and the customer laughs for a moment before he realizes that the joke's about him and the conversation dives into awkward silence.

"Would you go to the back and see what orders are left for today?" Leeteuk says, before Kyuhyun can do any more damage.

Kyuhyun obligingly goes to the back, winking at a schoolgirl as he walks past. She blushes furiously and turns to hide her face in an armful of violets. Leeteuk watches with amusement.

Kyuhyun is useful not just because he is tall, and not just because he's intelligent and efficient—but because Leeteuk's had a lot more customers ever since he hired him.

Maybe he should let Kyuhyun work the floor after all, personality be damned.

\--

"Who is that, anyway?" Kyuhyun asks.

"That's Zhou Mi," Leeteuk says. "He's our best customer."

Zhou Mi laughs. "I've only bought one plant."

"I have high hopes for you," Leeteuk replies.

\--

"You're so obvious," Leeteuk says a week later as trims the thorns off a dozen roses.

Kyuhyun starts. "What?"

"Just go talk to him," Leeteuk says. "He's very friendly."

Kyuhyun mutters something and wanders off to put price tags on things.

Zhou Mi moves to the counter and begins to chat with Leeteuk. Leeteuk is, as always, a friendly conversationalist, but he's distracted by the intensity with which Kyuhyun is staring holes into the back of Zhou Mi's head.

"Kyuhyun!" he finally calls. His assistant's gaze swerves to meet his. "Go to the back and check how many boxes of twist ties we have left. And go ahead and order some more if we're out," he adds, just to be cruel.

Kyuhyun glares at him, but does as he's told.

"He seems nice," Zhou Mi says, his eyes following Kyuhyun as he gets to his feet and leaves.

Leeteuk nods. "He's clever," he says. "He works hard."

Then he looks at Zhou Mi, calculating.

"Zhou Mi," he says. "I'm sorry, but—would you mind grabbing some of the cellophane for me from the back room? Kyuhyun will know where it is," he says.

"Sure," Zhou Mi says, and trots away.

"Take your time," Leeteuk calls after him.

\--

The next time Leeteuk visits the laundromat, he's greeted by the gentle whir of tumbling laundry. Henry is manning the front counter, reading a thick textbook. He looks up at the jangling doorbell and his face breaks into a smile when he sees who it is.

"No flowers today?" Henry says.

Leeteuk shakes his head. "I'm looking for Kyuhyun."

"Sure," Henry says. He points towards a corner, where Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun are sitting with their heads bowed.

They look up when Leeteuk approaches them. "Stop stealing my assistant," Leeteuk says to Zhou Mi.

"I'm sorry," Zhou Mi says, standing and dragging a less-than-happy Kyuhyun up with him, "I lost track of time."

Han Geng takes that moment to step out of his office. When he sees Leeteuk, his face breaks into a smile. "I thought I heard familiar voices," he says. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine," Leeteuk says. "The flower truck's here with our new shipment, so I was just coming to get Kyuhyun."

"Do you need help?" Han Geng says. "I can help. Henry can watch the store."

Henry, from the counter, waves one hand and turns a page of his textbook with the other.

\--

When they step outside, there's a dark green truck parked outside the flower shop. "Leeteuk!" a man calls when he sees them, unfolding his arms. "Don't keep me waiting, I've got—" he stops dead when he sees Han Geng near the back of the group. "Where have you been hiding this one?" he demands.

Han Geng laughs. "This is Han Geng," Leeteuk says. "He's running the laundromat next door for a little while. Han Geng, this is Heechul."

"I usually help run my parents' restaurant," Han Geng says as they all begin to lift plants out of the back of the truck.

"Yeah? You hiring?" Heechul asks.

Han Geng looks him over. "Can you cook?"

"Heechul," Leeteuk says, strangled-sounding as he tries to lift a huge tray of flowers from the back of the truck, "Can you talk about th—"

"Don't distract me," Heechul snaps.

  
"I like him," Kyuhyun says as he helps Leeteuk carry it inside.

Leeteuk sighs. "Of course you do."

\--

Zhou Mi waves at Leeteuk through the window, where he's setting up a new display for Valentine's Day. Leeteuk gives him a wide grin and waves back, and Kyuhyun looks up from the tulips that he's sorting.

When Zhou Mi enters the store, he heads over to Kyuhyun and teases a tulip free. "Here," he says, handing it back to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun frowns. "What did you do that for?"

"Keep it," Zhou Mi says, smiling. "Tulips mean perfect love."

A few seconds later, Kyuhyun remembers to close his mouth.

"That'll be eighty-five cents," Leeteuk calls without turning around.

\--

Han Geng's uncle has made a full recovery, and his laundromat is better (and warmer) than ever.

Henry drops by the flower shop after installing some new washing machines (made in South Korea) and gives him updates: Han Geng is back at his parents' restaurant and Heechul is the best head waiter the restaurant has ever had, he says. Henry scratches the back of his neck and smiles up at Leeteuk. "Han Geng said he'd give you a free meal if you ever came over."

"Maybe sometime," Leeteuk says. Henry nods, scribbles directions on a torn-off piece of notebook paper, and wanders off down the sidewalk.

\--

Leeteuk is just unlocking the door for the morning. It's quiet, like always; he gets some traffic early in the day but never as much as the afternoons. Kyuhyun has class, so he doesn't come in until ten, and Zhou Mi won't be along until the evening.

The street is quiet, except for the busy humming of passing cars. The day is overcast, a little foggy, and Leeteuk shivers as the early spring chill works its way down the back of his collar. He undoes one lock before he hears, "Grandma, wait—"

The voice echoes off the buildings since there's no other sound to drown it out, and Leeteuk turns, curious. A young man at the crosswalk is placing an old woman's hand on his forearm. "You have to be careful," he scolds. "Now we can go."

Leeteuk watches as the two of them make their way across the street. "Mrs. Kim!" he calls when they've reached his side, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh! Leeteuk, is that you?"

When they reach the store, she pats his cheek. "Still as handsome as ever," she says, and Leeteuk laughs.

"This is my grandson, Kangin," she says. "He's visiting me for a few months."

"Pleased to meet you," Leeteuk says. Kangin's eyes turn into crescents when he smiles, and Leeteuk's smile softens.

"Come in," Leeteuk says. "We're just opening."

\--

"I'm closing the shop early today." Leeteuk says next Tuesday.

Both Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun turn to stare at him. "Why?" Kyuhyun asks.

"I have a meeting with someone," he says.

"You mean you have a date," Kyuhyun says.

 _"Really?"_ Zhou Mi comes over at once. "With who?"

"You don't know him," Leeteuk says.

Kyuhyun turns away, feigning disinterest, but Zhou Mi's eyes are bright. "Where are you taking him?"

"Han Geng's restaurant."

"Classy," Kyuhyun says.

"I'm glad you think so," Leeteuk says evenly.

"Kyuhyun," Zhou Mi says, tugging at him, "Leeteuk is happy right now. Don't ruin it."

Leeteuk chuckles and flips the store sign to _Closed._

\--

Zhou Mi places another orchid on the counter.

"Another one?" Leeteuk says.

"For Kyuhyun," he says. "I thought it'd be nice."

Leeteuk glances at Kyuhyun, who's pretending to ignore them from behind a potted palm. "Don't give him an orchid," Leeteuk says.

Leeteuk guides Zhou Mi to a shelf of strange, twisted plants. "Air plants," Leeteuk says. "He won't be able to kill this. Well, unless he really tries."

"Why isn't one plant enough?" Kyuhyun says. "You already have a plant. I don't want a plant."

"They could keep each other company when we're out," Zhou Mi says.

"It's a _plant,_ " Kyuhyun says. "It doesn't need company."

Zhou Mi just sighs.

Leeteuk picks up the air plant and brings it to the counter. "I should hire Zhou Mi instead."

"You'd miss me too much," Kyuhyun says.

"Who'd miss you?" Leeteuk replies, laughing.

\--

Kangin visits only once during store hours. Leeteuk steps outside to talk to him, shooting warning looks over his shoulder as Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi ogle Kangin through the window.

"I was in the area," Kangin says. "I thought I'd stop by."

Leeteuk can still feel two pairs of eyes on him, and swallows. "Do you want to get some coffee?"

Kangin's eyebrows bunch together. "Can you do that?"

Leeteuk raises a hand to say _hold on,_ and then sticks his head inside the door. "Zhou Mi," he says, "Will you watch the store for a little while? Make sure Kyuhyun doesn't break anything."

" _I'm_ the one who works here," Kyuhyun shouts from the back room.

Leeteuk steps back onto the sidewalk and smiles at Kangin. "Okay," he says, "we can go."

  
Kangin tries to hold his hand once they're a few blocks away, but Leeteuk gently slips his hand free. "I'm too old for that," he says.

"Nonsense," Kangin says, but he slings an arm around Leeteuk's shoulders instead. "You worry too much, hyung."

  
"I've got to get back to the store," he says eventually.

"I'll see you tonight?" Kangin says, hopeful.

Leeteuk considers for a moment. When he gets up to clear the table, he nods (just so he can see Kangin smile again).

\--

Kangin has taken to helping Leeteuk close the store in the evening after Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi have left. Tonight, he's helping Leeteuk clear the cash register.

"I've decided to stay here," Kangin says after a few minutes.

Leeteuk pauses in the middle of adding up the long columns of numbers. "But I thought you were just visiting," he says.

Kangin shrugs. "Grandmother needs the help, and you have a good university here, too," he says. "I'll transfer."

Leeteuk stares down at the numbers. "You don't have to," he says softly.

"I don't," Kangin says, counting quarters. "But I want to."

There's silence as Leeteuk finishes calculating the day's total and Kangin finishes putting the cash into an envelope.

"Thank you," Leeteuk whispers.

"You don't ask for anything," Kangin says. "You should."

"I've never had to," Leeteuk says. "I've always been lucky that way."

\--

"So, I've got a date tonight," Kyuhyun says.

"Do you?" Leeteuk says.

"I wanted to give him flowers," he says. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Leeteuk closes the cash register, trying not to laugh. Zhou Mi is watching with amusement from a few rows over. "Maybe," he says. "How long have you been dating?"

His gaze flicks to Zhou Mi before he remembers and jerks his attention back to Leeteuk. "A few months, maybe," he says. "I haven't really kept track."

"Six months today," Zhou Mi adds helpfully.

"Six months?" It doesn't feel that long. "Well, you can't go wrong with roses," Leeteuk says.

"Roses are boring," Kyuhyun says (ignoring Zhou Mi's cry of " _Romantic!_ "). "I wanted something more interesting."

"Well, there's sunflowers for devotion," he says. "Carnations, too. But really..." he casts a glance over at Zhou Mi. "I'd stick to roses."

Kyuhyun ends up buying a red chrysanthemum, which Leeteuk wraps with baby's breath (everlasting love and happiness) and ferns (sincerity) and a daisy (innocent love), just because.

"For free," Leeteuk says, smiling. "Congratulations."

\--

"Do you know what I want?" Leeteuk says, lying on his back on the roof of his apartment building. Kangin is beside him, and a half-empty bottle of soju lies between them both. "I don't want anything to change."

He rolls onto his elbow, meeting Kangin's half-lidded gaze. "I'm happy," Leeteuk says. "That doesn't happen very often."

Kangin reaches out and settles his fingers on Leeteuk's cheek. "I'll do my best," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> // written 6 Jan 2011 to 22 Mar 2011


End file.
